Hanyo and Gaara
by 7deadlysins
Summary: one boy and one girl, and one voice that haunts their feelings, falling into a deadly mission, and only to be rescued by him. gaaraXoc ff


(summary: one boy and one girl, and one voice that haunts their feelings, falling into a deadly mission, and only to be rescued by him. gaaraXoc ff)

(disclaimer: i dont own naruto!)

Hanyo and Gaara

Looking down at the boy with red hair and she sighed, walking up and placing a hand on his shoulder."Gaara, please? why must you hide from me?" She asked quietly as his gaze fell upon her face. Her left eye had a long slider crimson scar runing down it, her eyes a dark green, pale complection, and shoulder-length black hair that was shining from the light that shown down from above.

He couldnt take that she was there and comferting him! of all poeple why him? She didnt seem no diffrent from others only she had no fear, no intenstion to see him hurt, no way to know what he's felt.

"Why are you intrested in me? Why do you care that im turning my back to you?tell me all of this now! i want to know, Hanyo" He asked , realy puzzled why this one girl had to comfert him, and why he found the need to embrace her.  
She smiled lightly and ran her finger across the 'love' symbol above his eye, "Becouse, i care for you . I dont like to see you hurt and ive been around long enough to tell even through your facade" She said softly as her hand slowly began to explore his face , trying to remember every deltail. He stiffened as her touch had began to travel across his face delecitly,across his forhead, down to his chin and slowly farther down his jawline.

"What are you doing Hanyo?" He asked still feeling uneasy by her actions.

"Someone like you shouldnt have to have such a hard life, demon or not, i still think your beautiful, Gaara, please dont run , not this time"Slowly she cupped his face with both hands, slowly moving her face closer to his and brushed her lips with his.

"Your one man ill never understand" She said softly befor turning to walk away, Gaara just stood there and stared into the nothingness of a wall that was in front of him.

'What is this felling? why do i fell the need to pull her back and do it again? what has happened? why did it fell so...so...good?. He thought all this to himself but steadly begin to relize that she was now gone , out into the cold dark night.

'Gaara, why must you be this way? why must you lure me in? no man has done it befor, not until i met you. your the only one, but why? Why must it be like this? Well, i have to leave and i mite not return, so please be safe.' Hanyo thought as she was no leaveing the gates of Suna and was walking down into the cold desert night.'Farwell , Gaara' she thought at last as she stared up at the moon , only to have it show no pity toward her and she heard her words through her own head until it became unbearable.

Then a voice hissed in the back of her mind, ' Why are you leaving him? Why didnt you tell him then stay? You could be back there with him instead out here in the cold desert on your way to your own death!' the voice screaming got louder till she screamed out in frustration.  
"Why must you tuant me so much? why cant you be like evryone else and just die already? Anyone ive ever come to love has died! how come you no diffrent?" She began to yell in the middle of the desert out to noone.

He sat on his favored roof that night to try and get some comfort and his thoughts clear, only to have the same hissing voice in the back of his mind , next to Shakaku who was drifting into slumber.

'Why did you let her leave?' 'I had to'

'Why didnt you just grab her and ask her to stay?'

'i couldnt'

'You could go out there and find her.'

'No, shes not even in Suna , she's-'

'HEADING TOWARD HER OWN DEATH! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND GO GET HER!' the voice screamed into his mind making him flinch at the harsh and pitched tone.He stood and walked off the roof , then was infront of the city gates with a gust of wind.

"Did she leave already?" he asked one of the guards who was started and scared out of his wits, but only nodded and pointed in the direction in wich the girl had taken.

She screamed again as the voice kept quiestioning her and screaming at her for heading into her own death, like nokking on deaths door . She kept screaming until her body collapsed onto the ground and she had tears streaming down her face as she relized what she had done and then sleep had consumed her body.

Gaara heard a faint scream and headed toward the source of it to find Hanyo on the ground, tear staind her face as more began to flow , her body balled up inthe sand as she begab to wimper 'ill never leave again' or somthing like that. "Hanyo?" he asked slightly as he leaned over her , she looked so helpless that he couldnt help but scoop her up into his arms with a slight chuckle.

Hanyo felt a sudden warmth encass her side that had been out against the cold night wind.'Who's there? Who is holding me?' she thought, then leaning her head closer to the warmth she inhaled deeply.  
A mixture of death and pain filled her senses, 'Gaara', she thought and slightly smiled, as she inhaled his sent again.Then she slowly drifted back off to sleep , knowing that she was safe again.

Gaara noticed her head turn into his lower chest and his smirk grew a bit, but then he looked at the city gates as he walked by noticing that the guards were watching him with a careful eye.Walking into his house and setting her down on his crimson and black bed/beding. Kissing her forhead softly then not noticeing that he was tracing her face with his hand, it carassed her left side softly then tracign her scar with his index, then down a bit farther till he could fill her even breaths , he traced her lips with his fingers.

She felt as though being watched carefuly, openign her eyes to just a slit to see that Gaara was tracing her face and feeling his hands on her lips she kissed them lightly and looked up at him. She smiled lightly and watched his face , he looked surpised and taken back by her sudden wake but soon came back to senses.

"Your awake" he said slightly , not to say anymore as Hanyo had raped her arms around his neck and brought him into a long deep kiss...

Well i did watch an amv and came with this, and im thinking of making a sequal to this storie, but only if i can get enough reviews from all my loving and caring reviewers! so if i can get to twenty reviews i will concider making a sequal! thank you and r&r!

7ds 


End file.
